Oh God Boss!
by babs6608
Summary: Post 'Dead Man Talking'.This is Preslash, Please review and let me know if you'd like a follow up.
1. Chapter 1

Oh God Boss!

What had started as an argument with Kate had quickly boiled over. When she'd taunted him about 'tonguing' Voss, she'd made Tony cringe. It wasn't the fact that the he/she had his tongue down his throat, it was the fact Voss had killed his friend that made DiNozzo sick to his stomach. Hell Kate didn't know everything, she'd be shocked if she knew on how many other occasions Tony had had a guy's tongue down his throat. Tony could feel everyone's eyes on him. Feeling hemmed in by his colleagues he couldn't take it anymore. Rising quickly he grabbed his cell and backpack and made a bee line for the elevator. Behind him he could hear Kate laughing; that was all he needed. 'Shit well done Tony, she'll never let you live it down now' he thought to himself. As the doors slipped closed Tony he rested his forehead on the back wall of the elevator, sighing deeply he turned around to push the button for parking and came face to face with a very pissed off looking Gibbs.

"Boss….." he spluttered. Gibbs reached over and pressed the button to take them both to the garage.

"I ...look...I just needed to leave…." Tony's words were cut off as his boss advanced on him. Automatically stepping back, Tony found himself tight against the smooth wall.

Gibbs never uttered a word but stepped straight into the younger man's personal space, placing hands on the wall, either side of DiNozzo's head. Leaning forwards he slowly ran his tongue down the side of his subordinate's neck. Pulling back Jethro looked into Tony's eyes, he knew he'd hit the spot when he saw a full body shiver and Tony's eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"Boss..."

"Ssh. Tony relax..." leaning in again Jethro brushed his lips over Tony's. "Is this what you want DiNozzo?" he whispered as their eyes met again.

"I …I…"Tony couldn't manage to form a sentence, his mind and body still in shock, that is very straight boss had just kissed him. With the ping of the doors Jethro stepped back.

"If this is what you want, get in your car and follow me home. If you don't I take it that we will forget this ever happened! OK?"

"OK Boss!" Tony finally managed.

Jethro headed for his car as Tony just stood watching him. As Gibbs peeled out of the garage, Tony reached up and brushed is fingertips over his lips, he could still feel the electricity coursing through them where Gibbs had kissed him.

"Jesus DiNozzo, what the hell are you waiting for!!!" he said to himself and took off running to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony leaned against his car, staring at his boss's front door. All his hopes and dreams lay beyond, but Tony didn't think he was ever going to be brave enough to take that next step. His thoughts were flying around inside his head, his lips still tingled from the merest touch of Gibbs' lips and to top it all the man he loved more than life itself had given him an open invitation. 'So what the hell is holding you back, DiNozzo?' he thought to himself.

Inside the house Jethro had heard Tony's car pull into the driveway behind his own, trying his best not to be seen, he peeked from the corner of the living room window. Tony looked petrified; his gaze locked firmly on the front door, from his position Jethro could see the slow deep breaths Tony was taking, trying to calm himself down. Gibbs knew this was now or never, he'd offered Tony what he thought they both wanted, now he just had to hope the younger man was strong enough to take that final step.

Tony took a deep breath and slowly let it out, he couldn't do this, as much as he wanted Gibbs, the guy was straight. 'What if I'm just an experiment, get it out of his system and then back to normal. Do you want to have your heart ripped out Tony, do you?' his little voice in his head called out.

Gibbs saw the change in Tony's expression, his senior agent had made a decision and it didn't look good. Before he knew it Jethro was moving, he raced to the front door, opening it he saw Tony dejectedly pulling open his car door,

"Tony, wait!" he hurriedly closed the gap between them. Tony's eyes shoot up on hearing his name. Gibbs stepped into Tony's personal space, gently taking hold of the hand that rested on the door handle,

"Please don't go, come inside I think we need to talk,"

"I don't know if I can," Tony admitted, totally thrown by Gibbs saying 'please'.

Lifting Tony's hand, Gibbs gently placed a kiss on the smooth skin and continued to caress the back with his thumb,

"Come on, please." He paused, looking directly into DiNozzos eyes he all but whispered,

"Tell me you don't want this Tony, tell me. If you can do that I'll let you walk away, but if you do, and I think you do, please come inside," Gibbs paused, he'd never been this nervous in his entire life.

Tony looked into the beautiful blue eyes before him, he knew he was lost. Stepping out from behind the car door he closed it. Jethro's eyes slid shut, the anxiety of the last few minutes draining from his body. When he opened them again he found Tony staring at him.

Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing, his boss was nervous because of him! Tony's Adams apple bobbed as he took a nervous gulp.

Gibbs tugged gently, setting them in motion heading towards his front door, he felt Tony pause as they got to the threshold, as though this last step meant no turning back.

"I meant it Tony, this isn't a game. This is for real!" and with that he pulled Tony in for a smouldering kiss..


	3. Chapter 3

If the kiss in the garage had left Tony's lips tingling then this one had just about melted his whole being. As they pulled apart panting, Tony whispered,

"Wow," resting his forehead against Gibbs', "Boss..."

"No Tony, not here, here I'm Jethro," his eyes sparkled as he looked into Tony's hazel ones.

"Jethro," Tony said trying it on for size, "That's going to take some getting used to."

"We have plenty of time to practice, care to move this inside, maybe somewhere more comfortable," Tony had always loved Gibbs' smile and the way his boss was smiling now made his knees go weak.

"Oh yes, where did you have in mind?" Tony waggling his eyebrows grinned cheekily at the older man.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, 'what the hell have I let myself in for?' he thought to himself.

Taking Tony's hand he led them further into his house heading towards the couch. Pulling Tony to a stop he turned around taking the younger man into his arms. Gently he brushed his lips against Tony's; he couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat as Tony returned his kiss. Reaching up Jethro lightly skimmed his thumb across Tony's cheekbone, sliding his hand further back to play with the short hair at the nape of the younger man's neck, his other hand wrapped around the trim waist pulling their bodies tightly together.

Tony's thoughts headed south as his erection rubbed against Jethro's, he'd forgotten how good this could feel, the strength and power in the body sliding against him. He knew now there was no going back, this is what he'd wanted for so long. Reaching forwards Tony began to loosen Gibbs' clothes, this was going to be hard and fast, and Tony couldn't wait!

Getting his boss out off his trousers and shirt, DiNozzo pushed him backwards so he sat down on the couch. Looking straight into Jethro's bright blue eyes, Tony began to strip.

Before him stood the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Tony was down to his boxers, the tip of his hard erection poking out from the waistband. Jethro couldn't wait any longer; he had to know what the younger man tasted like. Sliding forwards to sit on the edge of the couch he reached out and pulled the boxers down those wonderfully long legs. Before his eyes Tony's cock stood proudly against his stomach, leaning in he ran his tongue up the vein on the underside, moving up to take the whole thing into his mouth..


End file.
